SAMPLE  Red Like the Rose
by Dommella's Dungeon
Summary: Strong and righteous Rosalie Hale meets Emmett McCarty. He's known to be a playboy but finds himself to be drawn to her confidence. Can he become the kind of man she not only wants but needs to help her fulfill her utmost sexual desires? Lady in RED


Lady in Red Contest  
Pen Name: Lori94  
Link to FFnet Account: .net/u/2043295/Lori94  
Pairing if Applicable: Emmett and Rosalie  
Picture Number: #7  
Title: Red Like the Rose  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. WARNING: This is NOT a D/s story but there are references to D/s themes! Please don't read unless you're 18 or older! I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written.

Brief Summary: Strong and righteous Rosalie Hale meets Emmett McCarty. He's known to be a playboy but finds himself to be drawn to her confidence. Can he become the kind of man she not only wants but needs to help her fulfill her utmost sexual desires?

* * *

"Class dismissed! See you all next week!"

That was my professor. He's one of the toughest staff members at UW and I'm one of the few people who are passing his course without needing a tutor.

I pull on my trendy red trench-coat and gather my things on the way out of the busy building. I light up a cigarette and try to find a way across the campus quad while avoiding the jocks who are playing touch-football in the open space between me and my dorm. I see a bunch of girls sitting on benches a few yards away. Back in high school, I would've been right there with them, but not anymore. They're cheering the jocks on and flirting outrageously with them, just like I'd done until I met my ex who'd ruined any chance I'd had to remain a sweet and innocent young girl. As I walk past the large group of people, I'm suddenly hit in the back. Turning around, I see a football on the ground behind me.

The biggest and most muscle-bound of the jocks comes over to pick it up. I recognize him because he dated some of my classmates a while back. He flashes his pearly whites and blinks his big brown eyes at me before winking. "Hey there, Goldie Locks! Sorry 'bout that!"

"Are you? You don't seem like it! That really hurt!" I say, rubbing the spot.

He pouts. "I really am sorry… How about I make it up to you?"

I raise my brow skeptically.

"My name's Emmett, Sweet Cheeks…are you hangin' around to watch the game?"

"The name is Rose, and I've got better things to do than watch a bunch of over-grown babies run around tackling each other over a stupid ball," I say, shaking my head.

He's persistant and grabs my wrist lightly, sending a bolt of electricity through my body. "Please stay? I'll take you to dinner after…"

I shake it off and tell him 'no thanks', but over the next few weeks I notice that he continues to show up in the most unexpected places - my classes, my job at the local mall, the small section of the library where I like to study, and my friend Jake's garage. When he shows up at the café where I hang out, I know I can't ignore him forever. I sigh as he sits at the table next to me while pretending not to see me.

Bella takes his order, and I hear him whisper to her that she should add my order to his. She says 'no problem' and winks at me.

I smirk. The café is owned by my older brother, Jasper; his best friend, Edward; and Bella, Edward's fiance. They never charge me for anything I get here. They also know all about Emmett's antics over the last few weeks, and I'm absolutely positive that Bella will take advantage of his request. I sip my cappucino and wait a few minutes. Sure enough, Bella brings out my favorite sandwich and a double chocolate cookie with a bottle of sparkling water, the really expensive stuff, when I'd only ordered the cookie and my coffee. I give her a big smile and thank her before taking my sweet time to eat and savor every bite of my meal, waiting for him to work up the nerve to talk to me yet again.

He doesn't; he strikes up a conversation with Bella instead. I hear him ask if she knows me well and, when she says yes, he tells her that he's trying to get a date with me. Then he has the nerve to ask her to 'put in a good word for him.'

Later that day, I hear that he was put on probation from the football team for not attending the last few practices. Apparently he's been out stalking me as an alternative to practicing for games. Stupid boy…

After a few more weeks, Emmett walks into the café pouting and, seeing me at my reserved table, he sits in the chair next to me and starts to talk. "Look, maybe I'm not your type or maybe you just want to string me along, but I think you should know that I like you; I like you a lot. You're really pretty and I know you're smart. You'd have to be because when I listened in on a few of your classes, I couldn't keep up with half of what those professors talked about. You're also into cars! I noticed because you hang around at the garage in town a lot. I love cars. I'm really good with them too, and I really just want a shot at this. Please? Just go on one date with me and I'll be happy. One date and if you still don't like me or you think we've got nothing in common, then fine… I'll leave you alone and never bring it up again."

I sigh and look him up and down. "You think you like me? Hmmm…ok, fine, you can take me out. I guarantee that I won't stand you up or walk out on you while we're out. If, at the end of the date, I think we've got nothing in common or no chemistry or I'm not into you or whatever, you promise to leave me alone…?"

"Yeah… I promise." He says confidently.

Bella shakes her head and smirks at me from behind the counter.

I take a piece of note-paper out of my red book-bag and write my information down. "Ok…Pick me up at this address at 6:30 pm on Friday night." I say getting out of my chair and walking to the door of the café. Turning around, I smirk at him. "Oh and Emmett…?"

He looks at me.

"I really hope you impress me." I say before walking out the door. Somehow, he must think I've missed that fact he has been 'around the block' a few hundred times. Well, I haven't. I know about nearly all of his recent conquests. I've managed to avoid being one of them up until now.

* * *

Friday:

I've never been a vain creature.

Don't get me wrong, I've always been aware of my natural beauty and made sure not to squander it, but until recently, I never truly tried to play it up. As I get ready for my date with the playboy of the western world, I know just how to turn the tables on him. I'll dress 'to the nines' and make sure he knows I'm going to be the one in control of our relationship…if that's what this turns into.

I don't have any classes today so I get my roomate and future sister-in-law, Alice, to do my nails, hair and make-up. I shower, shave and then she helps me put my dress on. I leave the shoes for last. The doorbell rings and I look at the clock. It's 6:28 so I look in the mirror as I slip into my heels.

The woman in the mirror doesn't look anything like me except in coloring. She is a magnificent Goddess-like being. Her sparkling blue eyes are framed by the long flowing waves of blonde hair that fall just above her ample bossom…her perfect body is barely covered by a strapless ruby red satin minidress that makes her legs look a mile long before they end in matching peep-toe pumps with a spiked heel. Her hands appear soft and her nails are exquisitely shaped and precisely painted in a pale off-white color. Red lip gloss completes her 'look'. She oozes confidence and has a predatory air surrounding her. She can handle anything this child can throw at her.

I listen as Alice opens the door for him and offers a beer…like I told her to.

He says, "No thanks, but I'll take some water, if you've got it."

I sigh, relieved because he passed the test. My daddy had always done that while I was dating…he'd ask my dates if they wanted a beer… if they said yes, he told them to get out because they were under-age or because they shouldn't drive his little girl around after they'd had a bit to drink. If they said no, he'd come to my room and tell me that they'd passed. Well, Emmett had passed, so here I go. I step into the living room and look my date over while Alice gets him a bottle of water. He has…what's the phrase… cleaned up very well. He's wearing a suit, without a tie, and he's got the jacket slung over his shoulder. He looks hot…GQ hot. I remind myself to take control of things. "Hi, Emmett…did you have a good week?"

He takes a gulp of water before turning to face me and then he freezes.

I feel his eyes take in my appearance. I smirk and wait for his answer.

"Uh…y-yeah…g-great week…Rose, you look stunning." He stammers out.

"I'm glad you think so." I reply. "I'm ready to go if you are…"

"Uhm, yeah! Let's go." He stutters as he slips his jacket on and takes my hand. We get into his Lexus and he takes me to a lakeside restaurant. The wait isn't long because we had a reservation, so we take seats in the bar/ lounge area. I sit in an off-white armchair casually crossing my legs and let Emmett light my cigarette.

I order a filet mignon with a side salad and a glass of Merlot. He orders the same with a side of mashed potatoes and a pint of Guinness.

We begin to talk and I find out that he's been looking for a girl who knows what she wants…a girl who'd make him work for what he desires. He thinks that girl…that woman…is me.

I tell him about my ex, only leaving out the unimportant details. "Royce King had only seduced me to get another notch on his bedpost. He liked to seduce and collect virgins so he could brag to his friends. When I found out what he'd done, I made him pay. I pretended to want one last encounter with him before I left town to join my brother here in Seattle. He invited me over to his place where I kneed him in the balls and tortured him a little before calling his friends to come over for a few beers." I didn't think Emmett needed to know that I'd also knocked Royce out before tying him up and fucking his ass with my sparkly pink strap-on dildo. I smile as I remember leaving Royce's door unlocked. That dildo was still in his ass and he was still tied up when I left… "I hope his friends had found him like that. It would only be poetic justice, after all."

He grins at me. "Rosalie, I know for sure now…I'm in love with you! Please don't say that this is the last date we'll ever have?"

Without answering, I order dessert and he comments that he's glad I'm not like other girls who order the most expensive thing off the menu but only pick at the food. We talk more as the night goes on and I figure out that he's just what I need. He's not a 'mama's boy/ milk-sop', but he's not an overly macho idiot either. He's pretty smart when it comes to cars and football. He knows how to keep my interest during our conversation and he makes me smile. He's treating me like gold this evening but I have to wonder how long it will last.

We walk along the lake's shoreline. I shiver and he produces a white and gold shawl to place around my shoulders. Now, I'm decided. "Emmett, if you want to see me again, I'm going to have to ask you to do some things."

His brow furrows. "Like what?"

"I heard about the probation with the team, Emmett. You need to fix that before we get together again. You really did impress me with this…" I pause. "Thank you, for showing me that not all men want notches on their bedposts."

"Can I k-kiss you, Rose?" He asks quietly.

I nod as I once again feel the spark of electricity flow between us. Our lips touch softly at first and I find that I can't leave it there so I push my fingers into his hair and deepen the kiss. We are both breathless as we part.

He leads me to the car door and opens it for me. "How are your feet, Rose? Are they hurt? Heels may look amazing but they're not the best shoes to wear for walking along a lakeside."

I smile and decide see how far he'll go. "They're not too painful, Emmett. Why don't you join me for a movie back home? Alice is out for the night with her boyfriend, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

He nods. "I could give you a foot-rub if you want…during the movie…"

I smirk. "That does sound nice."

So he drives us to my place and waits while I put in a chick-flick and change into something more comfortable…a long red satin nightgown. I see his Adam's apple bob the moment he sees me. I know he's aroused by the look in his eyes and the tent in his pants but I'm not a whore, so he'll have to wait for at least a few dates before I'll let him into my bed. Through the movie, he's sweet and attentive. He rubs my feet and, as I fall asleep, I feel his lips touch my instep.

When I wake up, it's 9:18 the next morning and Emmett is asleep on the floor…at my feet. Wow! I've wanted a relationship like this for a while now. I never would've thought that this big, burly, muscle-bound jock would be into it too. A Dominant woman without her submissive man is nothing…like yogurt without the fruit!

He wakes up soon after to find me looking at him. "Hi…"

"Hi, Emmett…Did you sleep ok?" I ask. "You could've moved to the recliner or gone home…I didn't expect you to still be here this morning."

He looks disappointed as he starts to stand. "Oh, did you want me to leave?"

I gasp. "No, Em, no…I didn't want you to go, I just thought that if you went to sleep, you'd want to go someplace a bit more comfy then the floor. That's all."

"So…you like me, then?" He asks, unsure. "We're going to do this, then?"

I smirk and nod. "Yes, Em…to both questions. When will we be able to see each other again?"

His eyes widen as he shakes his head. "Wow, I guess I didn't really think about it…"

"That's ok; you can just call me…I programmed my number into your phone." I say handing him his phone with my number in it.

Our lips touch lightly before he takes it from my hand.

"Thanks; I'll call you later." He says, smiling as he walks out my door.

I call Bella and tell her all about my date and this morning. She councils me to take things slowly even though he seems to be dancing to my tune. A few hours later, my phone rings and it's Emmett asking me out again for two nights from now. I say yes.

* * *

One month later:

Emmett has taken me out a few times now and we've gotten to know each other pretty well. I've decided to see how far he'll let me take my control issues. As we sit in the café, I tell him that, instead of going out tonight, I'd like to stay in and talk or watch a movie or something.

When he says 'ok', I grin and finish my cappucino. He takes me to my place and I start the standard conversation a person would have if they're interested in havng sex with their boyfriend or girlfriend. "I've only been with two guys, Emmett. I hope you won't be too disappointed with my experience, when we eventually make it to the bedroom…"

"You don't have to worry, Rose. I'll try to make sure you enjoy it too, I promise!" He says.

"I'm sure you will…" I hear the hopeful tone in his voice. "With Royce it wasn't rape but it wasn't exactly my idea, either. After Royce, I dated a boy named Felix and I want to tell you something about my time with him…"

"Ok." He says nodding cautiously.

"He was a little older then me but I got lucky with him because he was still a virgin when we met." I smile and add, "He also had a taste for the kinky side of things and I took an instant liking to it…"

"K-Kinky?" Emmett asks as his face flushes with color. "How kinky? Like, he wanted to spank you or something?"

"Close, but no cigar…" I smirk. "When I told him about Royce, he suggested that the BDSM lifestyle might benefit me. Of course I asked him to explain and you see, one day, Felix had walked in on his mom spanking his dad for one reason or another. It turns out that his mother and father had a bit of a role reversal going on in their marriage and his dad is the 'stay-at-home' parent who does all the housework, raises the kids, and so on. So, Felix told me that it made him curious; he went online and found porn with women Dominating men. Needless to say, he liked it and, when we reached the point in our time together where we were ready for sex, he asked me to tie him up…and spank him and all sorts of other things. I looked into it myself and found elements of the lifestyle that I like and dislike. Have you ever found yourself drawn to submission?"

His nervousness is palpable and I almost feel bad for bringing it up. Then he says, "I've watched that kind of porn…once in a while. It kind of makes me nervous to think about a woman…anyone…tying me up."

"Emmett, what do you think happens to a girl who lives through the experience of dating a boy like Royce King?" I sigh. We're finally getting right down to it. "I need to have a good measure of control over my relationships to ensure that I am never used that way again."

He nods but still looks worried.

"Well, we don't have to do it that way all the time, you know…I honestly haven't had sex in several months and right now, I just want to get close to you." I say stepping into his arms.

His warm embrace feels comforting as he strokes my back and places his lips against my forehead.

I smile and kiss the underside of his jaw.

He groans but gives me the leeway to do what I want to do.

I lead him into my bedroom and make him sit on the bed. "You're going to watch me and do only what I tell you to."

He just nods.

I remove my top and straddle him. "Take my bra off for me?"

He nods again and fumbles behind me to do as I'd asked.

"Kiss me, Emmett." I whisper into his ear. He moves to capture my lips but I stop him. "Not there, sweetie…kiss the part of me that's right in front of you."

His lips gently brush my collarbone and when I feel his tongue sweep across the hollow in my throat, I grip the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I didn't tell you to taste my skin, did I, Emmy?" I ask as he cringes.

"No, Rose, I'm sorry…" He says hanging his head.

"If you want to taste my skin so badly you won't mind doing it on your knees…will you?" I ask, feeling his manhood grow harder with every word.

His eyes focus on mine and I know what he's thinking. _~ Is she asking for what I think she's asking for? ~_

I smirk and nod.

"I don't mind…but I haven't done it very much so I just hope you're not disappointed," he says, biting his lip.

"You don't have to worry, Em…I'm sure you'll do just fine," I say getting up and removing my leggings before lying next to where he is.

Emmett doesn't bother standing and just slides down to his knees as I open my legs.

I feel his breath on my thighs as he moves in closer to his desitination. He kisses the bare skin above my clit before swiping my pussy lips with his tongue.

"You taste so sweet, Rose…" he whispers before continuing.

I moan as his tongue plunges into my core and squeal in pleasure as I feel some suction around my clit. Suddenly he swirls his tongue around my clit and plunges back in. I use my nails to scrape his scalp and encourage his attention. He moans into me while nibbling on my clit and the vibration sets off my orgasm. I pinch my nipples to make it more intense and feel his lips and tongue continue to lap at me until I've finished cumming.

He meets my eyes and grabs a tissue from the box on my dresser before wiping the moisture from his face. Then he leans in and lightly kisses my lips. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

I smirk and nod. "I've shown you mine…now it's time for you to show me yours."

He pulls down his pants…next are his boxers…and then he steps out of the material that's in a puddle on my floor.

I smile hungrily; I just knew he didn't have a pencil-dick! "That's some very nice equipment you've got there, Emmett. Why don't you show me how you use it?" I challenge him while tossing a condom his way.

He grins as he opens the little packet before kissing me hard and passionately. His hands rub my breasts but not my nipples yet…

Next I feel his cock rubbing my thigh. I take the rubber from him, reach down and grip his hard on, quickly rolling the condom into place. "Emmett, roll for me? I want to ride you."

His moan is sweet as he feels me guide him to my hot wet core. He enters my body in one slow thrust and then rolls us over expertly. At first, he just watches my boobs bounce, but I move his hands to support them and let his thumbs rest on the nipples. I love the feel as the pads of his thumbs gently stimulate the sensitive tips. He starts to roll them between his fingers as I move up and down on his cock. He moans cries out, "Oh, my God, Rose!"

I stop for a moment. "Hmmm… we'll have to work on that. Sit up." I say coyly.

He sits up and I see by the slight pink tinge to his face that his lack of stamina has embarassed him.

Good.

Placing my breast to his lips, I continue to ride his cock. His mouth kisses and suckles until I have him switch breasts, now, his teeth scrape my nipples making me yell in pleasure. His cock hardens even more inside me as I whisper in his ear, "Pick me up, Em. Take me against the wall. I need you." Suddenly my back is up against the blank wall and he's thrusting into me. Losing myself in the sensations, I scream his name and clench down on his cock. "Wow…Emmett that was great!"

He smirks at me. "I really had fun too."

"Stay the night with me, Em?" I ask.

"I can stay for a bit, Rose, but I've got some stuff to do for class." He says wrapping us up in the covers and his arms.

I must've fallen asleep because, he's gone when I wake up the next day. My class goes well and I get a text from him soon after it's over.

_**Rose- Its Em. I have questions. Stuff we talked about yesterday. Meet me at café. 1 hour.**_

'Stuff we talked about yesterday?' I ask myself.

_**Em- ok Ill b there. Give me a hint?**_

_**Rose- We don't have to do it that way all the time.**_

OH! Ok, I understand. He's done some research and wants to talk. Well he's picked a good place for it. Bella and Edward have the type of relationship I want to have someday.

I walk to my car and get in. The drive to the café is slow due to traffic but I see him sitting at our table and call Bella over to me. I tell her about the talk Emmett and I had last night and she advises me to listen to his questions and answer as best as I can before letting him in on our secret. He still doesn't know that Bella and Edward are good personal friends. So I join him and he asks questions about the things I liked or didn't like about BDSM.

"Well, I'm not a sadist and not a masochist. I'd probably just want you do take care of me and do the chores. When it comes to sex, I think I'd just like to be in charge and tell you what to do." I inform him. "There may be times that I won't like how you talk to me or think you did something wrong or bad. Then, of course, I'll take you to task for it; scold you and spank you maybe. Some of the toys are fun to play with, Em. I'd love to see you with the nipple clamps or fuck your ass with a strap-on dildo."

He gulps his drink loudly at the mention of my dildo.

"Haven't you noticed your proclivity for submission, Emmett?" I ask. "You followed me around for weeks to get me to go out with you; then you lit my cigarette without me asking, and gave me a foot rub on our first date You asked for my permission before you kissed me. You even slept at my feet, that first night, Emmett. I've loved every minute of it. You followed my directions last night and brought me such pleasure. Won't you at least try?"

He seems shocked. "Huh…you're so right. Maybe I like this kind of thing more then I thought."

I nod and pat his thigh comfortingly.

"We'll use safe-words…and no crazy toys just yet?" He asks.

I nod. "I promise…I'll just tie your hands and feet to my bed and touch you. We'll go from there."

He nods and blushes. I like the lovely shade of red he's now wearing and wonder if his ass will turn that shade when I spank him…


End file.
